Awnings in roller-tube assemblies mounted to outside panels of RV and other vehicles tend to unroll or unravel as the vehicles travel along roadways by reason of its tube tending to rotate. Repair or replacement of the awnings are frequently necessary, and there are repetitive efforts requiring labor, expenditures for purchase and for repair. There is a need to retain the awnings in immobile roller-tubes under such traveling conditions, as the subject matter of this invention achieves.